A Little Man
by christyzachman
Summary: Agent Hotchner is hit by a light and something weird happens to his body.
1. The Light

A Little Man

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter One.

They steadily climbed the steps to the door; it was open and looked to be glowing around the edges. The agents looking at the door only assumed that the glow was just a shimmer of the bright lights within the room.

Hotch motions to Prentiss and Morgan to stand on the left side of the door while he was on the right side with Rossi and Reid. He calls out, "Dr. Whitsun, this is the FBI. Come out of the lab or we will enter the premises." There is no answer. He calls out again, "Dr. Whitsun, we are coming in." Hotch moves closer to the door and looks into the lab room. No person is seen and the agent steps across the threshold when a bright light shines through the door and surrounds the man. The light is so bright that all of the other agents and swat team have to close their eyes and turn their heads to escape the pain of the light. Hotch feels himself falling and dropping from the light.

When the light has dimmed enough for people to once again look at the door and into the room, SSA agent Aaron Hotchner is nowhere to be seen and the door is no longer glowing. Morgan begins to head into the room when Rossi holds him back and says, "We need to be sure that it is completely safe now so that we can find Hotch and why he has disappeared." He reaches into the room with a police baton and there is not reaction. He then reaches in with a hand and there is no reaction. He nods to Morgan who rushes into the room and is then followed by SWAT and the BAU team.

They begin a systematic search for anyone in the room but it appears to be completely empty of the Doctor and of Agent Hotchner. There are no technicians in the room. A CSU unit is called in and the room is searched completely for prints and any type of DNA that would lead them to find the missing people and the technicians and Doctor Whitsun. The agents search and read the materials in the room and try to find out what happened to Hotch when the light was on. It would be many weeks before they finally find the trap door which leads to a slide going to an unknown location. There are other hidden doors around the room which lead to different areas. The doors are discovered when the lab has been dismantled and the room stripped bare. It takes several weeks while is being done.

In the meantime, the agents begin a search for their missing man. Until the doors are found however no evidence is given as to what happened to Agent Hotchner.


	2. What is happening to Me

A Little Man

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Two.

He opens his eyes and sees nothing but white, there are no shadows and no objects to be seen. He thinks I have gone blind. Where am I and what has happened to me? Suddenly he feels a hand under his neck and another hand is under is lower backside as he feels himself lifted up. But he thinks only two hands are lifting me, what is going on? He shivers violently from the sensation of cold on his skin and a wet warm cloth is spread all over him as his body is bathed. It seemed to be done quickly and without too many rinses of the cloth. He is shivering more when the bath is done and he is then placed on a soft cloth covered pad. He wants to cry out and ask what is happening and who are you but his mouth seems to not want to obey and move in the way he wants it to do so. All of a sudden his voice comes out but it is weak and his mouth does not form words so the sound he makes is a weak cry.

He hears a soft woman's voice saying, "It's okay baby, we'll get you covered up and warm both on your body and in your tummy very quickly, just be a little patient."

His body has hands spreading a lotion all over it and then he feels his legs being lifted up and a pad placed under his bottom. He wonders again what is going on here? It seems that the woman could lift his legs easily and without struggle, his legs are spread apart and the pad under him is brought up between his legs. What? Is she putting a diaper on him he wonders? No, his adult mind screams. I am not a baby and I don't need to be diapered. He begins to squirm and tries to move away from the woman. She places a hand on his chest and continues to fasten the pad around his waist. She adjusts the pad and makes sure if covers all of his bottom and his front personal area. She then lifts his legs and places a cloth over each leg and under his bottom. He is pulled up to a seated position and the cloth is wrapped around him and he is placed back down and the cloth is snapped up the front.

He begins to feel warm and comfortable in the cloth that he is wrapped in. He is lifted up and placed on another cloth which is wrapped around him and he is swaddle up. He feels himself once again being lifted up and feels like he is now lying on a soft cushion and hears a thumping through the cushion. He finds it oddly comforting and begins to relax on the cushion. A rubber object is placed on his lips and he opens his mouth. The object is placed inside his mouth and a squirt of liquid is suddenly in his mouth. He clamps his mouth around the object and begins to move his lips and mouth muscles to bring more of the liquid in his mouth which quickly is swallowed by the man. In the back of his mind is the thought that he in drinking from a baby nipple but he feels so hungry and wanting it that he automatically continues to suck on the object. It fills his stomach and makes him sleepy and soon he closes his eyes and the white nothing that he was seeing is now black as the man falls asleep in the arms of the woman who has cleaned him, diapered him, dressed him and fed him.

The man is now only twenty-five percent of his former self. He was a six foot two inch man and is now an eighteen and one-fourth inch person who weighs eight pounds 9 ounces and fits into a normal new born babies outfit. What will happen to our agent now and what happened to him to get him this way?


	3. Ten Days Later

A Little Man

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Three.

Ten Days Later

No evidence of what has happened to Agent Hotchner has been discovered in the building. Back at the offices in Quantico, the BAU is discussing what they need to do now. Chief Strauss has given the unit back to Morgan temporarily until Hotch is found, but as the days go by, they seem to have more questions than answers as the lab is taken apart and no evidence of his remains or where he went.

Doctor Saunders is currently sitting with the team in the round room and telling them what they have found.

"We found a laser system imbedded in the door frame it appears to no longer be functioning. We believe that when Agent Hotchner entered the room, he activated it for the last time and the lasers did something to him. They were connected to a myriad of wires and microchips attached to the main computer in the room. The computer was wiped clean at the time when the laser stopped functioning."

Morgan asks, "What do you think it did to him? No evidence has been found that he is still alive."

"I don't think that he was disintegrated if that is what you are asking."

"Then what happened," asks Prentiss.

"That we haven't figured out yet, but even in disintegration there is residue like dust. No evidence of this is found. We think that he is still alive but we can't find evidence of that however a trap door has been found in front of the door. We were able to open it and there is a chute heading down. We haven't explored the chute yet."

"Why not? It could lead to Hotch. We need to know what is down there."

""I agree we do but we need to do it safely. We are sending a robot with a camera on a rope down to discover what is there before we send any living thing down."

"If he is down there, he could be or dying. We need to get down there right away."

"We are going as fast as we can safely and with intent to find agent Hotchner fast."

"What else have you found?"

"We are going through the computer and try to find out what they were doing and where the missing people are. Hopefully we can find them fast as well as the agent. Dr. Whitsun did not leave any notes or information behind when he left."

"So what do we need to do to help you find him?"

"We have begun to canvas around his place and have got a warrant out to search his home and the homes of his assistants. We are looking for the man and his assistants.

The meeting ends with the doctor and the team continue to discuss and then head out to see what clues and evidence can be found.

In the meantime, the past ten days have been a hazy blur for the missing agent. He has been seeing nothing but a white screen and doesn't know really what has happened to him. He is weak and struggling to do anything for himself. Usually he is sleeping and when he is awake, someone is there to clean him up and then they place a nipple of a baby bottle between his lips. He suckles greedily on the nipple because of a great hunger in his body.

This morning there was a slight change as he began to see shadow and shapes in the whiteness; there is even an occasional splash of color. When he wakes up he lets out a small noise like a weak cry but he continues to try to control his tongue so that he can actually request to find out where he is and who the people around him are. He still wants to know what has happened to him. He looks up and sees a shadow come to the right side of him, he reaches out to the shadow which unseen by him smiles.

"Are you beginning to see me little one?"

He hears the voice and nods his head in answer of yes to the question.

"That is good. Each day you will see a little more and when you see well enough if not perfect then we can show where you are and explain to you what has happened until then just let me take care of you."

She reaches down begins to remove the infant sleeper that encases his body. When it is removed, she removes the diaper and places him into a shallow tub of warm water where she washes him from head to toe and then removes him to a soft velour towel. She towels him dry and then places a dry diaper on him and a warm green sleeper. She places him in her arms and places a nipple of a bottle of protein formula in his mouth which he begins to drink. In the back of his mind, his adult persona is still struggling to deal with this infantilizing of him but his internal and automatic responses overcome that persona to deal with his needs rather than his wanting to know what has happened to him.


	4. An Emerging Man

A Little Man

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Four. The Man Emerges

Several more days go by and the team is still searching for information, it has not been easy because Chief Strauss has sent them on some assignments whilst the FBI crime scene and now lab technicians are searching through Dr. Whitsets office and home and trying to recover what is possible on the computer system. They have searched the chute heading down and have come to a stop. There is nothing at the bottom of the chute that they have found. It leads to nowhere. There have been searches into the other hidden doors but they seem to also lead to nowhere. More searching is being done.

In the hidden lab under the building that seems to be completely closed to the rest of the world, Agent Aaron Hotchner is waking up from his sleep. It has been exactly fourteen days since he arrived and he is finally able to see most of what is around him. There is still a white fuzziness but he doesn't need clarity to see that there is not much for him to see. He struggles to sit up in the incubator style bed that he is lying in. It is like a hospital nursery's bed for newborn babies. He reaches out to the clear plastic sides and supports himself and looks around at the computers and desks around him. There are several technicians at the desks and then he sees the woman who has been caring for him coming towards the bed that he is in.

"Well, aren't you getting strong again? Are you ready to be cleaned up and fed your bottle?"

He shakes his head no and moves his mouth struggling to say, "Where am I?"

The woman smiles and answers him. "You are in an underground lab that you fell into when you went into the lab in the building upstairs and were hit by the lasers in the door frame."

"What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a laser and reduced in size to one-quarter of your original height."

"I am smaller."

"Yes, right now you are about the size of a newborn infant and when you first arrived you were as weak as one too. You are still pretty weak and need to be cleaned up and fed. So no more questions for now; let's clean you up." She lifts the man up and takes him to the bathing area where he is stripped of his sleeper and diaper and placed in the warm water of the tub. He allows her to do this because he does want to feel more comfortable. He didn't like the feeling of the wet and dirty diaper that he had on under the sleeper. He was actually happy to be in the water and splashed a little as she washed his body. He looked down on his small body and it looks the same to him. There is no baby fat or anything like that. He looks up at the woman bathing him.

"Your body is exactly the same proportionally that you been when you were taller. You are a miniature of yourself. You must have been a moderately tall man because you are now eighteen and one quarter inch tall and weigh eight pounds seven ounces. There is no body fat on you and you are healthy for your size." She takes him out of the tub and places him on the velour towel and completely toweled him off. She began to put a fresh diaper on him when he rolled away and tried to stand up to let her know that he did not want to be diapered again. "Aaron, come on and let's get you dressed." He shakes his head no and points at the diaper. "I understand that you don't want to wear these but your body is still weak. It is getting stronger but you are not yet able to control certain muscles. Soon you will however we have to take care of your needs now and this is what you need now. Come here." He shakes his head and has tears in his eyes when he hears what she tells him. She reaches across the table and attempts to grab when he scoots farther away and then slips on the slippery plastic covering of the pad on the table.

He feels himself falling off the table and suddenly there are hands around his waist and he is once again being lifted onto the table. He is buckled onto the table this time after being laid down. He struggles and flays his arms and tries to kick out as she grabs his legs together and places the diaper under his bottom and fastens it around his waist. He continues to squirm and tries to unbuckle the strap around him. He then feels his emotions break down as he begins to cry from frustration and the weakness that he is feeling. She unbuckles him and he puts his hands down to the diaper and tries to pull if off his body when she grabs his hands and another worker comes over to assist her in controlling him. They put his legs and hands and arms into a onesie and then a sleeper which will fasten down the back rather than the front so that he cannot unzip the sleeper. He squirms and tries to get away from the hands putting the infant sleeper on him. Just before zipping it up the back, the woman who takes care of him the majority of the time gives him a mild swat on the behind.

"Stop it now."

She turns him around and looks at his red swollen face from tears and upset screaming that he had been doing.

"Agent, you will stop this now. I understand that this is difficult for you. It is not my true intention to humiliate or embarrass but you are doing a good job of that right now." He hears her and begins to calm down with tears still streaming from his eyes. "I don't want to baby you anymore than I have to and in a few more days you will be strong enough to not need the diapers but that is not now. Calm down and let's get some nutrition into you."

He hears her say this and cries louder because he knows that she is going to give him a bottle. But he is surprised when he is placed into an infant rocking feeding chair. A bib is placed around his neck and then she has an infant spoon in her hand with pureed beans in the bowl and places it up to his mouth. He reaches out and she pulls back and shakes her head. He scowls and feels like screaming again but his empty stomach tells him to eat when it growls at him. The woman lifts her eyebrows at him when she hears the growling stomach. He responds by opening his mouth and she smiles and spoons the food into the waiting mouth.

After about twenty spoonfuls, he starts to not want to open his mouth and actually the workout of trying not to get diapered and dressed as a baby wore the man out and he began to yawn and fall asleep in the feeding chair. The woman smiles at him and cleans him up by removing the bib and washing his face. He scrunches his face when she does this but doesn't completely wake up; instead he takes his hand and puts his thumb in his mouth so that he could be sucking on something. She picks him up and takes him to the rocking chair where she takes his thumb out of his mouth and replaces it with the nipple of a bottle that he begins to suck but is soon fast asleep. She takes the bottle out and replaces it with a pacifier and continues to rock the man in her arms.


	5. Meeting the Others

A Little Man

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Five. Meeting the Others

One week later, Aaron wakes up in his bed and sits up. He looks around for the woman who takes care of him and doesn't see her right away. He calls out, "Hello." Another worker comes over and he shies a little away from him.

"It's all right Aaron. I will be taking care of you until she comes in. You woke up earlier than usual and she hasn't arrived in the lab." The worker lifts the man up and takes him over to the bathing area. He strips him of the sleeper and the dirty diaper and places him in the warm water. He gives the man a small sponge and Aaron begins to wash himself which he has been doing for a few days now. When he completes his washing of his body, the worker helps to wash his hair and removes him from the bath. He towels the man off with the velour towel and then helps him to dress in a pair of training pants and then a pair of newborn size denim jeans and a plaid shirt. A pair of soft shoes is placed on his feet. He is taken to the feeding chair and spoon fed a small bowl of pureed beets and chicken. He is then fed a bottle of formula.

He is then lifted up and carried to a place that he had never seen before. There is a room full of small furniture surrounded by a three foot tall fence. The worker hits a bell on the wall and suddenly a group of small people is running towards the door where Aaron and the worker are standing.

Aaron looks at these people and realizes now as he looks that they are those people that were found to be missing and that he and his unit were looking for. He recognized their faces from the photos in the file. He looks around at the worker with a question in his face.

"Aaron I would like you to meet your new companions. Everyone else, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner who had mistakenly become someone like you three weeks ago. He has not strengthened completely yet. He does not walk yet and is in training pants so I hope you can remind him and take him to the toilet. He does not yet eat solid foods so do not feed him. I will come and pick him up for lunch later but he is going to spend the morning with you." The worker sets Aaron down on his bottom inside the fenced area and turns and leaves the room.

Aaron looks up and around at the eight different faces looking at him. They range from sixteen inches to almost nineteen inches tall and there are four males and four females. He looks at each of the faces and then one of the women begins to speak, "Hello agent, I am Stephanie Mcgill and have been here almost six months now; the longest of everyone. I was the first to be shrunk. I am sixteen and three quarters inches tall and weigh seven lbs two ounces. I have my full strength of what I was when I was a taller person. I am a fully able adult except in that the world is a big place and some things I just don't do for myself. The person next to me is Simon Jackson and he has been here five months, next to him is Lorraine Motter who has been her five months as well. Then Paul Walker and he has been here four months; Susanne Wendt at three and a half months. Cameron Olson has been here three months and Heidi Newling has been here nine weeks and finally there is Rusty Bell who has been here six weeks and is not as strong as he will be soon. It takes about eight weeks for a person to gain full strength and abilities again." She stops talking and introducing the others while he looks at the others surrounding him. A few have held out their hands and they shake as introduction.

Aaron speaks haltingly , "I was looking for you when I got caught. I am with the FBI."

Lorraine puts her hand over his mouth and says, "You're still too young and weak to talk well yet. Although we have all of our teeth, when we became little they were very soft and need to be strengthened which is why it was difficult to talk and will be for another few weeks. Also the food you eat will still be soft and liquid for another month or so. Rusty there still takes a bottle and cannot eat full solid foods yet. It is why they emphasize a lot of calcium rich foods and milk formula in the bottles. If you noticed you haven't been given a lot of juice, even though that is in the formula as well."

Paul says, "Why don't we show you around the home we have here. You can't walk but you can crawl which will help strengthen the bones and muscles in your legs so that in a few more weeks you will be walking. Rusty is still a little wobbly sometimes and falls on his behind." Rusty looks at him with some frustration in his face as he knows that he is still struggling to regain his full strength in himself. The group separates a little to show Aaron the area of where they are now. It looks like a living room with some chaises, wing back chairs, a small sofa and a few tables all around an entertainment center with a small television and dvd player. Most of the furniture carries the logo of the American Girl and similar doll businesses. They are designed to fit dolls of fifteen to twenty inches tall. Walking left with Aaron crawling beside the group, they head into a kitchen area that has a working refrigerator and sink but there is no stove or heating elements in the room, a large cabinet full of small cans and boxes with dishes designed also for dolls. There is even a bureau full of eating utensils which fit the small hands of the people. There is a group of three small tables and eight chairs surrounding them. They have tablecloths on them to help make it look homey. Next to the kitchen is a small cubby with a washer and dryer which also are functioning because they were specially made for the group. A bathroom with a sink and real flushing toilet next to it has a large cabinet of towels and linens as well as a bathtub that is usable. Continuing to walk through, the group heads into the bedroom area where there are eight separate beds and an armoire with clothes in for each of the beds. There is also a bureau chest for clothes for each of the beds. Next is an area with desks and some have small laptops and doll sized but usable by the people living there.

When they get back to the living room, Simon says, "Well, that's the place, we live here now but I don't know for how long or if they will ever let us leave."

Aaron tries to talk but finds his tongue not working as well as he was hoping and just kind of gurgled. He got red from embarrassment at the noise that he made. Several of them smiled but Lorraine says, "It's all right, it will improve just be patient and then in a few weeks you can tell us what you are doing here.

For the next two hours, the group of people talked with Aaron and told them about their lives before they got there and what they have experienced since arriving.

At noon, some workers bring dishes of hot food for the people and take Rusty and Aaron out of the room. Aaron watches as Rusty is placed in a feeding chair and given a bottle of milk formula and when he is finished he is taken back to the room where he eats with the others certain food that is soft enough for him at this time.

Aaron is spoon fed pureed squash and he takes one bite and makes a horrible face and doesn't want anymore. It is nasty stuff in his opinion. The worker tries several times to give another spoonful but the man keeps turning his face away and shaking his head no. Eventually the woman who normally feeds and takes care of the man shows up and raises her eyebrows when she watches that he is not going to eat the squash. When he sees her, he does smile and lifts his arms up to her.

"Only after you finish your squash." He shakes his head no and purses his lips closed. "So you don't like the squash." He shyly nods his head yes. "How about if I get you something else?" He vigorously shakes his head yes. She leaves the area and shortly comes back with a different dish of pureed vegetables and sitting next to him she spoons some into his mouth and he swallows. It isn't much better but he does eat it all. After the vegetables, she picks him up and holds him while she feeds him a bottle of milk formula. It had been a busy morning for the man and he falls asleep in her arms while drinking. She puts him in his bed for a nap and covers him up.


	6. What to do Now

A Little Man

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Six. What to do now?

In the BAU offices, there is a group of people who have been discussing what to do with the lab. They have found the hidden doors but have not been able to open them. Sergeant Newman has come to the BAU team leaders and discussed with them about blowing the doors to get them open. There have been questions because they do not know what is on the other side and if the missing people and agent are there, would blowing the doors blow them as well. After much discussion and some angry words and feelings a decision is made to blow the doors even if it is at a risk of losing the innocents. The decision was made to set the bombs to blow the door for the following morning and there is great hope that they nobody gets hurts and what they are looking for will be found.

In the meantime, while Aaron is napping that afternoon, the team of lab assistants are meeting about what to do with their surprise guest agent.

Bob says, "I think that we should just set him outside and take him to a hospital and they can take care of him."

"If we do that, they will think that he is a newborn infant and put him into foster care or something like that. He will never become an adult man again," responds Sally.

"That's true but at least he will be out of our hair and we won't be in danger of kidnapping a federal agent."

"But we can't do that to him. It would destroy him."

"Better him than us."

"You are all heart," said sarcastically by Donna.

"He invaded our lab and caused this to happen to himself. We didn't ask him or want him."

"But we did leave the door lasers on."

"There was no time to turn them off when we left. If we had turned them off, someone would have been left behind and would have been grilled and arrested and we wouldn't be here now."

"We need to know how the FBI discovered the lab and the people we have here. If they knew that they were volunteers for the experiment they probably wouldn't have invaded the lab. One of those people has somebody who missed them and made them a missing person case. We need to find out who it was and try to convince the FBI that nobody is here against their will."

"But that is not true now. The agent is here and he did not volunteer or sign a waiver to be here."

The woman, Patricia, who has been the primary caregiver of Aaron finally speaks up, "We need to take him away from here."

The others at the table look over to her and Sally says, "What? You want to put in a hospital too?"

"No, I don't want to do that. I actually have been preparing for this at home. I have bought a duffle suitcase and food and clothes for him and myself. I propose that I take him somewhere where he can continue to regain his strength and abilities. This would relieve the lab of pressure when his fellow agents finally break in and find you and the others. If the agent is not here then you are save from being prosecuted for what happened to him. The only person in danger then is me and I am willing to accept that danger."

"Where do you propose to take him?"

"If I told you that, the danger that you would tell someone official is greater than if I keep that information. I will contact if need be. But I do need more cash funds for an unlimited amount of time."

"The doctor has emergency cash in the safe that we can give you. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Then that is the decision, you will take the agent and finish helping him regain his strength and then keep track of his progress of what he does."

"I will continue to record his vitals and measurements and his progression to the experiment."

The meeting breaks up and the assistants return to their duties while Patricia takes the backpack diaper bag that she had at her feet and goes to the main lab room where Aaron is sleeping. She looks down at the sleeping man sucking on the pacifier and smiles at the sweet sight. She takes the bjorn infant carrier out of the bag and places it on her body and then takes the heavy sleeper out and the infant sized snowsuit to put on the man. Placing these items on the dressing table where she cleans and dresses him every day. She turns back to the man in the incubator bed where she reaches down and notices that his eyes are now open and look in wonder at her. But he smiles and reaches up to her because he knows that she will make him more comfortable.

"Do you need to use the potty?" He shakes his head yes and she takes him to where they have set up a child's training potty for him to use. She takes his pants down and then his underwear and places him on the seat where he does his business. She cleans him up but does not pull the underwear and pants back up on him. She instead removes them and places him on the table to put him in a diaper.

"NO," he cries out and starts to wiggle away from her.

"Aaron, come back here and calm down." He looks at her and then the diaper at the right side of the pad he was on. "Aaron, you just went potty and I know that are doing much better but sometimes you still can have an accident. You and I are going out for a while and you need to be more secured. Which is why I want to put a diaper on you, however, you need to let me know when you have to go potty and I will do my best to get you to one so that you don't have to use the diaper. That might not always be the case, so I want you covered in case I can't get you to a potty."

He wrinkled his face at her and wonders what she means that they are going out. Where are they going? He works at moving his lips to form the words but she lays him back down and proceeds to dress him in the diaper and then the heavy sleeper and the snowsuit to keep him warm when they are outside in the cold winter air. He continues to look at her with a confused look on his face.

She smiles at him and says, "Do you want to be facing my chest or out to the rest of the world?"

"What?" The man is still confused.

"I am going to carry you in the carrier that I have on my body and you can be placed facing my chest or looking out to the rest of the world." He looks at her and what she has on her body and turns around to indicate that he wanted to face the rest of the world. While he is turned around, she lifts him and places him in the carrier where he now sits in the sling seat and she fixes it that he can look around. He looks at the lab while on her body and is uncertain that he likes this. He knows that he is secure and that she would never let him fall or get injured but it was a heady sensation of being suspended in mid-air. She begins to walk around the lab and proceeds to finish packing the backpack with clothes, food and things that the man has become used to while there.

He watches all this and wonders if she was going to feed him his normal after nap snack. He was hungry. He tilts his head back and looks up at her face and tries to get her attention but she doesn't seem to be paying any attention to him while she continues to pack the backpack. He reaches out and tries to hit her on the arm or something to get her attention.

"I know that you are hungry Aaron. But you are going to have to wait for a little bit before you get your bottle. Just be patient baby."

He didn't like hearing that because his stomach kept grumbling at him. He put his most fierce scowl on his face and put his thumb in his mouth to suck on it hoping that it would stop the rumbling in his stomach.

She finally finished packing up the bag and placed her coat on and the backpack on. She fastened up the front of the coat which completely enclosed Aaron inside. He did not like that at all and began to push against the coat feebly with his hands. It was when he gave out the loudest wail that she opened up the top and relieved it so that he could look out from inside the coat. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him, he smiled back and then pointed to his mouth with a look of hopeful expectation on his face. She smiled greater and pulled the bottle out the coat pocket and put the nipple in his mouth. He latched on and pulled hard to empty the bottle into his grumbling stomach.

She walked out of one of the secret doors to the lab and down a long corridor to another building in which she leaves and takes a bus to her home with her precious cargo in her arms.

At her house, she opens the door to an apartment that has been completely emptied except for two large wheeled duffel suitcases and a carry on computer case. She goes throughout the apartment once again and makes sure that she is leaving nothing behind before taking the computer case and putting it on the top of one of the duffels and takes the cases out into the hall and down to the street where a cab is waiting for her and Aaron.


End file.
